


When Not to Use a 'Key'

by CaffieneKitty



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Angst, Gen, Phone Calls & Telephones, Season/Series 01, codes, funky town
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2007-01-16
Updated: 2007-01-16
Packaged: 2017-12-29 06:56:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 328
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1002319
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CaffieneKitty/pseuds/CaffieneKitty
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Brief thought I had regarding phone conversation in "Scarecrow", in light of something learned in "Hunted" about how the Winchesters operate in a crisis.</p>
            </blockquote>





	When Not to Use a 'Key'

**Author's Note:**

> _Originally posted January 16th, 2007_

One word would get Sam to come back. One stupid little word. Well, two words if you wanted to be technical. Maybe. Not like he'd seen it on an album jacket or anything. Two words, one word, didn't matter. Dean could get Sam to come back.

"So yeah," said Dean, mouth on autopilot, detailing the events of the previous evening for Sam who was miles away at a bus station. "I waited for dark and went back to the old orchard and the freaking scarecrow's down off its cross thing and chasing them. Shot it, hit it, didn't even slow it down."

Just one specific word, slipped into the conversation and Sam'd get back to Dean, as fast as he could. Well, and justifiably murder Dean when Sam found him safe and unthreatened, and then Sam would leave again.

Dean continued, "It disappeared when we got to the orchard gate though, must be a real homebody."

No, Sam definitely wouldn't stick around, not if Dean pulled this crap on him. Trying to trick Sam back wasn't the way to go. Sam had a head like a mule, and was going to do what he wanted to do, tear off after Dad, alone, no backup. Any trickery Dean pulled to get Sam to come back would push him away, maybe forever. No way would Dean risk that. Sam needed to go his own way. He always had, and trying to stop him was never a good idea. Sam'd see right through the ruse anyway.

"The scarecrow climbed off its cross?" said Sam, voice hushed on the cell-phone speaker.

Besides, it would be crying wolf, and invalidating a codeword. Dean knew he was nowhere near that stupid, not even for the sake of getting Sam to come back.

Dean spoke into the cell phone. "Yeah, I'm tellin' ya. Burkitsville, Indiana." Dean edited the word he could've said and put a smirk into his voice for Sam. "Fun Town."

\- - -  
(that's all)  



End file.
